Watch Towers
by BouBlues
Summary: Mother's crimes were given to her, punishment by the gods. For the fact she had the all seeing eyes and her mother's daughter. She would watch the world's madness for all eternity. But she would be free. Free to join chaos and together with insanity. She would live again. (Warning not for the stupidly faint of heart and with gory humour from time to time )
1. Chapter 1

Watch towers

 **=0= What the eyes see =0=**

 _It is better to have faith in what you cannot see. For what we see could be illusions and made false but what we cannot touch or manipulate tends to be what we cannot see. Kami?_

=0=

"Don't worry babe, I'mma be back before the date." Those words full of happiness and no worry, all so carefree as he huged her frame. Lookking up she smiled a bit before stepping away from the man. Shoving him out the house into the cold, stormy porch. She stepped back just to be out of reach, away from the sprinkles of water. "I won't. You have to worry about yourself before dad comes over to meet you."

They stared into one another, there was no point in looking away, no not when the other had such bright eyes. Glee shown through their small smirks. "Ha! So what? He's going to banish me away form our little home. It's ours now you know."

"Bleh... You promise you'll be back." His armour was sound, and his weapons were fixed onto his person. There was no need to worry. Hugging him one last time and stepping away.

"Yes I do, now let me go off. I'll find you here." He walked away, well more like marched with pride, there were no I love you's in the whole exchange. Should she be upset, maybe, but she was okay with it. They didn't say it often unless it was deemed right by the situation.

He was no going to war, just a simple round on the parameter*. His thought on this mission meant it was perfectly simple with no sign of any danger on the way.

He'll tell her when he thinks it could be dangerous.

=o=

 _It is better to be deaf, blind and dumb. It is a curse to be aware, to have knowledge, for I wish I was a simple stupid human for once._

=0=

The world is cruel and cold when you know more. Would it not be better if no one could hear those harmful and cruel words, whispered by the unseen audience. Those little lumps on the skin when something warm or cold touches one's soul.

Her eyes were sore from all the tears. She was in the market.

Someone nearly tripped her, stumbling a bit before lifting her head up to see who it was. Correction, what it is.

"S-sorry mam. I'll get that for you." A little small head, bright and obvious with it's golden hair. She shoved it away from her food, shooed it away before she hit it.

It moved away, her glare making it run.

Her eyes were relieved to feel the new tears to make her eyes feel better. The burn they had earlier gone since her salty tears started falling.

 _He's a child._

 _A fucking child._

She didn't care enough.

 _He's the demon_ , since he reminded her of _the demon_ and _the demon killed him._ Just after he _promised_ and they moved in.

She would not be seen out of her home for the next month. Not until someone noticed a foul and coppery smell from her home. Better away from all the eyes.

=0=

 _I will see what cannot be unseen, and know more of mankind that it would know of itself._

=0=

"Here, up here. "

His lips were bloody and brused*- If he made it he would start a bar, and drink the bar out of business. His attacter* lifted his face and roughly* turned it towards his daughter. His little presious daughter who could barely reach his upper thigh. The woman in the red stained dress stood up and walked over to her.

Pulling the child's hair by the sculp, making sure it hurt even if the girl tried to follow her hand.

"Honey, I said I would get you something but Mikki's got a dance recitel. Honey, yes we'll go on our date but Mikki asked me to help with her project, I'm sure it won't take any time at all." She made the child mimic her by forcefully moving her broken jaw up and down, ignoring the little girls whimpers.

"Well fuck, that took all night and we ended up not having sex at all. Nothing."

The woman screeched, dumping the child to the floor. Looking at her husbandshe smiled a bit before turning. The moonlight cut from the curtain, it was a full moon tonight, shinning on her still form. The gun in her hand still warm from the first shot to his leg.

The floor was red like her dress, it would be a bitch to clean... she ain't the bitch to clean it though.

He looked at her, pure and utterly clean cut rage was directed at her- no hate just yet he stilled cared about her but he could not understand.

This was her child, was it not? She gave birth to Mikki, held the child in her stomach and in her arms, it was not his. He still loved her reguardless, so why? She, SHE should LOVE her CHILD.

HER FUCKING BABY!

Was she jelleous* of the child, her own little Mikki? She was only five, five year olds need all the attention.

"Megan, " her name left as a breathy pant, his lungs were full of blood and the rod was still impaling him. "please let her go or just let her die in peace, she's just a child. In Fact she's your child."

He begged, he wouldn't mind himself going out if it was just him. He could handle the pain

"Nah she made my shit list. Better she should have known her place, no one takes my man away from me. She's just a way to keep you in, to make sure you weren't a crap shitting boy. I don't give a fuck, she knows you're mine, but she kept hogging you.

YOU'RE FUCKING MINE!"

She screamed right into his ear when she reached him, walking through her whole speech.

His face had a horrified expresion, with wide empty eyes, when found.

The girl wasn't there when he was found.

She was lighting the car on fire after she reached her next destination.

+0+0+0+

 _There is no escape. I must sit and shall for all my days on, watching with my white eyes. For her crimes against the laws set by the gods._

+0+0+0+

"FAther, please, please, please, no!"

Running fast hot tears on her cheaks. She could not stay here, no please she wanted to die.

Fast, faster and faster.

Hard, harder and harder.

His fist hit her throut* enough to make sure she's alive but could not speak.

"Listen ya piece of shit. You will shut up and let me have my fun. Maybe, just Maybe you'd die tonight."

Running fast hot tears on her cheaks. She could not stay here, no please she wanted to die. But he would not let her, he loved her pain. The pain she felt replace the pain her felt when she was born alive and his wife was not. Beter her than him, better pleasure than pain.

She never got to leave.

She never got to die.

She was still alive but insane and wounded. He loved how she grew to look like her mother in every single way. She made a good wife.

At least until she stabbed him.

0))0))0((0((0

 _You donot disobey the gods for they show no mercy or remorse._

 _THey have no limit to their pettiness._

 _No, if angered their boundries are blurred line that they simpally walk over._

 _They hit where it hurts and where you'll forever regret you mistakes._

0))0))0((0((0

 _"Mother didn't care about that fact,she was already mad."_

Hinata's ear flopped again and she could not for the life of her bother to set them straight. Facing the mirrior she blinked a bit before at least attempting again. Her eyes seemed hallow, the world still carried on- she could not stop it.

The mirror itself was murky, seeing many years without being cleaned yet still showing reflections without the slightest sign of dirt. It was amazing how if one just stared enough they would see the tiny creases found on the skin and little changes in skin tone. Even if she hadn't been out since her comming of age.

1000 years of freedom before imprisonment for crimes she had not commited other than being related to the mad rabbit queen/goddess/thing.

Really they could have at least just made her blind for all of her eternal life instead of making her watch all of mankind's follies. It would only result in insanity.

Was that the point, to make her insane?

Joke's on them, she was born insane, it was part of her blood but not in the power-hungry way. She was, how can you say this...

Crazy and Indifferent to man. To death. To life. TO other beings.

To herself.

She did not care anymore. She was born to be insane and to create it.

Or was she madeto watch in order to care? To stop her insantiy from spreading to them too since mommy dearest nearly did?

But then again she would not truly know anymore until she interacted with other life forms other than watching them. From her lavender tinted white eyes. Round and milky clear like the mirror in front of her. Stare long enough and you might see her flaws, small cracks that littered her mind and the flood of knowledge. Knowledge of how man lived with the doors closed and open.

She had watched from the day she was set in this large enclosed room. Curse markings covering the room. Small simple items around, such as her bed. Where she would sleep, her eye lids closed but still her eyes would see. She would watch in her sleep, observing in her dreams. Safly secure in her own dimension, with no contact from anything with any form of intellegence.

She missed the small critters that were called ants. She forgot why she should be angry or irritated with the presance of flies. She knew nothing of how it felt to eat food, a way of achiving sustinance for her body, honestly she stopped sleeping after the first centuary. She could never tire for she was trapped in a world of loops. Where forever she would be as young as she was when frist placed, sealed like a specimin to be studied in a plastic seal.

How was it to talk to someone again, she could only narrate the stories of the people she watched. Somehow able to focus of one and speak, her eyes were basically omniscient. To focus on a singularity was impossible. Possible if it was a small range but hers was of a planet.

Nothing a couple of centuries doing nothing but wacthing couldn't fix.

Reaching for her next form of entertainment, her hair cut every twenty years to make a for of material since all it took to change her outfit was to imagine she had clothes on in the firdt place. It was never cold nor too hot, a medium meant not to distract one from anything.

Picking up the thin long strands of a dark navy with a purple glow peice of hair. She slowly manipulated it to float up and move in a seemingly random yet repeatitve motion she made another strand move through it too. Same motion in a different direction, she repeated this until all the hair set for that year was used up. The result.

Another silky smooth dress. Simple dress yet with complex miniscule patterns where the hair was weaved.

She then set out to undo the dress, remebering the exact pattern that she used to make it.

Thread by thread.

Hair by hair.

None were broken.

None were broken, because she could not afford for another strand to be broken. After so many years, correction centuries, she could not break her last strand of hope. Her hope left on one strand.

Her eyes could see, they could see the past of others and their futures. She would watch and live through the in between, she had watched the embryo form in a mother only for an error in the fetus's code to be made and later deform the child to have no functioning lungs. That they the parents had to drop any hope of their child. It was their last attempt.

She was watching right now as they faught with each other in that moment, that death was only according to them two months ago.

As said she could see, but for herself she could only feel she would be freed.

She could see another was to be born. A new god, one that would save her from her unfair punishment. One that could help her seal her cracks from spreading further. One that could teach her:

How it felt to have grass touch her feet.

How it felt to dive into cold water and adapt feeling warm until having to leave into the cold.

How stuffing yourself with fruits and Junk Food while basking under the sun, it could rain she could not care less.

She wants to know contact with others, she wants to feel in every or any form possible. Mentaly or physically and both at the same time.

She would not break the last strands of hair as she seperated them.

She hoped she would not be seperated from her percious maelstorm of hope.

She watched as the couple sat together and agreed for one last shot.

She watched as they prayed, as they were blessed, as the wife was struck by lightning.

How they survived the storms killing everyone else. How all the danger seemed attracted to them, mainly for only one reason.

She watched as they cursed the gods, whom she knew were laugh at therir misfortune knowing who was going to be born but oblivious to his true duty.

She watched as he was born within choas of an invasion and demons trampling around his parent's newest home. His father protecting him and yet having to seal the life of one of the demons into his own son in order to protect his home, dying with the hope that they would not hurt his child and that the mother would at least survive.

She watched him grow with the eyes full of hate surounding him, and the chaos he caused making her smile. He was of age. He would set her free as he touched his orb.

The orb that was his since it was decieded what he would be, the orb of destiny. The orb for deities.

His orb of chaos.

Hers glowed on her forhead.

Her orb of insanity.

His gift would be seen later.

As she watched they orb glow and merge with him setting on his chest, she smiled for the first time in a long while as her prison seemed to disappear.

It was a law that every god had their own life partner, one that complimented them. If calamity and craziness didn't go together what else would. They did not have to be similar, many were opposites, but they were placed due to efficiency in their future roles.

THe prison was gone and she was there floating a bit above the ground due to her forgeting she was constantly hovering when in there in her little world. She faced him and saw he had an odd expression.

He was flustered.

"Umm... Ah yes, I... I-I'm naked?" She hadn't spoken in so long that she stuttered.

They both were flustered.

It was good to be free.


	2. Chapter 2

( Warnings and a/n:

Thanks for still coming back and reading my fanfic. I'd like to say that I own nothing and that all this is going to be some serious wishy washy world. THere is no true reality here and it would be beter for you forget any form of canon plots and stuff since this all will be in every sence of the word FICTION, the characters are really ooc like really so but still have some old traits okay. Also I get very descriptive on some of the most out of place things since well it is what my writting style is like. I also am going to say this once sorry for any spelling mistakes and don't really get into a rythem with me updating like this.

I am like a Nara. Life is way too troublesome.

p.s. Don't worry about reviews, if you're like me... If you don't have something to say don't waste you free reading time saying something.)

* * *

 **Watch towers**

 **=0= Pricks on the skin and mind =0=**

* * *

 **+0+0+**

 _I missed this so much_

"So are you going to tell me why you just came out of no where or are you going to role on the dirty bloody ground all day?"

He wasn't always this annoyed or snapish but the fact remains that she is just simpily came into exsistance. That simply made no sense, there was no warning or any chakra* residue left from her sudden appearance. It was baffling to his really sore head.

The fight already took a lot out of him, what with everyone trying to make sure he doesn't escape into the real world and escape the prison the old man put him in. It wasn't his fault that everything seemed to go to hell whenever he was around or was it...

But out of those thoughts that stone made him feel, drawn to it, as if it was meant for him. He just noticed it after getting everyone down or unable to ever get back up again. It shone and had this swirling blue hues and whites that seemed tolook like a whirlpool in a stone. It just made his spine shiver with excitement, bliss, and pleasure. It made him a bit fuzzy and dizzy but in a good and addicting way.

The power he felt when he touched it.

There was nothing that could ever drag him away, he would stay seated and safe in it's wonderfully intoxicating insanity. The feeling he got whenever he created anyform of chaos, destruction or just the adrenaline from battle; it was crushed and made into a concintrated drink that somehow got a hundred times more powerful.

Was it strange that he liked all these starnge things, since well everyone wanted him locked up away from civilisation. The feelings evoked from the suffering caused by him just came too naturally and none of them involved regret, guilt or sympathy for others. Just today he crushed an army, despite many of them being chunins, sent to kill him. He was only genin and he understood if it was just the fox working in his favour but he never lost control.

Was there even a biju in him or was that just his natural power?

It just seemed to grow more and more ever since they locked him up. He didn't mean to hurt the others on the mission but they just came at him at the wrong time and that lead to their demise... um permanent paralysis.

A little soft moan braught him back to what seemed would soon be his charge. She was rubbing herself against the grass, a red marked area-like a rash- formed on where she was rubbing. Her eyes were closed but she had such a happy and content expression on her. It was weird watching a naked pretty girl rolling around like a crazy person. It did starnge things to him watching and he was too tired to try and figure it out. He'd have to cover her up.

He moved over to one of the chunin he killed and proceeded to remove the dead man's clothes off him. He was about one of the smallest but still it seemed the pants would fall off if he did not find a way to fasten them to her. Turning back to her he analysed her body type and size. Days watching women and guessing proportions did come in handy for something other than his sexy jutsu.

 _She has big boobs..._

Well there goes those proclamations of him not being a pervert but really who ignores that. Unless he was gay there was no way he would ignore any aspect of the female body, expecially her boobs. In a few years time they might become something fearsome and make his jutsu look bad, but she was already doing that.

Only now after another happy moan from the girl did he notice where his thoughts were going. He was basically now just ogling her.

 _What was I doing again? Ah! Getting something to cover her with! Damn it!_

Reminding himself he just took the clothes and dumped them on her. Hopefully he'd be able to avoid having to instruct her how to dress, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything other than stare. He's still doing so now.

She noticed rough feeling material on her head disturbing her reuinion with nature. A couple some centuries without grass does make one nostalgic about nature, even to the point of missing grass rash. Which shhe was trying to get rid of the hard way, or was it prolong since her body would not allow her to remain injured or sick for a long period of time- or any period of time in general.

Due to her great joy in being free she did not notice her eyes did not see through her eyelids and that it was dark. For a couple moments she thought she was blind but feeling where her eyes should be she felt skin and realised her eyelids were closed. She stil had the need to blink and close her eyes as she attempted to sleep in the watch tower, if just is was the only way to keep her eyes moisturised and not burn her. If it was dark it only meant one thing...

Her Byakugan stopped.

She was still covered in the rough material throughout her whole thought process, and only realised this fact again when she opened her eyes and that it was still dark nut not as much as before. There were little small holes that light would peak through if you looked closely in most material. This was well made since these dots of light were smaller and made her somewhat still blind to the goings of the world around her. There was also the fact that this cloth smelt of iron and was wet.

She forgot again that this was a battlefield but was too happy to indulge herself in the wonders of nature... mainly freash grass, not clean since it was bloody from the battle.

Her skin felt little pricks and dips from the sharpish points of the grass. The coolness on her skin from the grass since even if it was a hot day, there had been plenty of rainfall in the area so they grew cold. The warmth from the sun rays that reached her on the forest clearing, the trees created large shadows that made a contrast in temperature.

Cold, cool, warm and hot.

When last did she feel such contrastion temperatures in the tower. She was content to just lay there on the ground and let the little creepy crawlies move on her. The small, not so fragile, ants that would move around her hand that did not die when she first tried to make a fist with one between her thumb and palm. It just carried on after pausing a bit waiting to make sure she wouldn't try anything of the sorts again.

The sounds of birds, flapping and screeching above her, little animals around her. She guessed her time fooling around was done and that the poor guy was getting fustrated with her and had just asked a question before throwing this thing on her. She'd have to explain why she's here and convince him on an adventure fit for the gods.

Get it since they were actually gods. HaHAHAAA!

But serioulsy it troubled her that no one did anything about her or did the law actually come into effect and that the others couldn't interfere with her life anymore. That wouldn't stop them.

 _As long as I stay here on the worldly plane they cannot come directly to me. Interferance is highly punishible. They know this and know I know this. They also cannot take me back since I am now bound to another and he is bound_ somewhat _to the earthly planes._

"Can you please dress up and stop moving around. You're kind of flashing and it's getting ... ugh! Fuck puberty!"

Shifting his feet around where he was standing, she understood why he was so fidgety. She was standing upright pacing around with the shitrt in her right hand and the other clothing items were on the floor discarded. Her size would make her chest extremly sensitive to movement and would make them move with every breath, step and twist. She understood why they would be distracting.

Her eyes were open and she faced him with some bits of a blush.

"Umm... s-s-sorry. I forgot you were there a-and I was..."

Moving her arms in an unfamilair gesture that fit the situation she twiddled and tapped her pointer fingers together. He was also a bit red in the face but just face the other way while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ehh, it's okay, ya know but could you put that on for me. It's bad enough you came out of nowhere after a battle and me expecting you to be an enemy when all of the sudden you just role on the grass. I would have thought you were a ghost or some spirit or somethign that decide to play tricks or a genjutsu made to mind fuck me with a hot chick like my sexy jutsu... you know I should stop now."

He was so embarrassed that he just started to ramble, all of that crap came out of his mouth. Real smooth, can he not have his priorities right for once. He remembered when he was on guard duty and he got distacted by a squirrel trying to take his food from his bag. He went after it not realising that he missed an important detail when he left that allowed his teammates to have food poisoning.

He never lived that down.

Back to the naked chick who right now was giggling at his expense and had this crazed look. A little mischief also popped up there too. He knew she would start doing something, he knew all too well what those looks meant. He made them all the time sometimes practicing them in front of the mirrior. They never looked this scary before or is it because something might be done to him this time around and he could do absolutely nothing about it all.

"Sure!"

She smiled and got dressed while he turned around and covered his eyes muttering about troublesome girls, sounding very close to a certain lazy boy.

"Done! So what do you want to ask?" even when she exclaimed her voice was soft and pretty much like a whisper. She saw the confused look form on his face from the way she dreesed so quickly or from the question.

"Um... how did you dress up so quickly? Actually why are you here?!" His face somehow made it right into hers.

 _If this is his attempt of intimidating me, he might need a lot of work or maybe he doesn't know of personal space. No complaints!_

"Well you got your orb of chaos. Yay! Yay, Naruto!" clapping in very quick bursts at the yays and skipping around the still very lost boy.

"And why would you be here? You didn't really explain anything." If he could just admit it to himself, he was becoming a bit impatient with her randomness. Was he not being a bit hypocritical?Yes, yes he was. Grabbing the hopping girl by the shoulders her kept her still and guided her to a slighty less bloody area.

 _I really made a mess here. I didn't even need to tear them apart but... eh?_

Hinata jumped up onto his lap and made herself comfort able.

"A goddess must not be treated like a commener,no I shall sit on you for the duration of this conversation. "

"And why should I allow that?"

"You want you answers or not? If not, it's for nothing more than entertainment for my part."

"Ugh, fine say what or do whatever it is I just wants some answers before I pass-out." It was no lie, he was tired and hoped he would be left alone or could have found a secure spot to nap before running off again. He just adjusted his position, he was a ninja he just had to endure.

"Soo lets begin with you. You're the new god of chaos! The last one tried, and failed, to kill everyone else and he was stripped of his powers a couple centuries ago. You were like chosen for this job... I mean given the privilege to become the new Khao overlord. Suits your name doesn't it."

He was chuckling at all this was implying, honestly he took this with a grain of salt but whatever, this sort of explained all the trouble he caused just by being around people and why he seemed to revel in it all. All those scared and terrified faces, knowing this is the end or oh shit, all the crap hit the fan.

 _I remember old man's face when he realised that I was the reason why his paper work tripled when he turned his back from me, I wonder how I did that trick?_

"Hmm, so that explains it."

"I'll guess you mean why everything always hit the fan when you were around but you always seemed unaffected by it and always got out scott free? Yep, that's it. Your ability works like a maelstorm, hurricane or tornado and you are the eye absolutly unaffected. Sometimes I think you have a bit of Lady Luck's good luck as a natural part of you. You cannot cause trouble and not just walk away unscathed like you do, anyone else would have probably died just from being so close to the stuff you experiance everyday..."

"You're getting off topic."

"Ah butterflies!" She got up and hurried off to where she spotted the brightly coloured insect. Which by the way was on top of a headless corpse, right where the head would be.

"Agh! Come back! We're not done here."

Pushing himself up he made his way over to her, was he crazy for following such an unhinged girl. He looked around, he knew they'd have to continue this converstion elsewhere, somewhere extremly crowded so the ninjas would have a hard time tacking him with so many scents and faces. He wanted to see the city anyways.

"Come on we have to go somewhere else, they're going to come search for me if not for the fallen.

"You're so sweet, offering to carry me. Carry me off minion."

"You know, I know you know my name and I should be questioning you more but I'm too tired to give a fuck. So let me get my intro out just to sound a bit polite. My name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, apparently the new god of chaos. The catalist of madness. Your's milady?"

A small giggle came from his back, she was impressed by his little introductio and the fact that he called her a lady. Oh, she won't let him use anything lower than the new standard he set himself.

"I go by many names but my real one is Hinata, didn't pick a surname yet cause they both come from killjoys. What people- mainly mortals- call me; the crazy bitch, Insanity, Mental illness, the ruler of the crazies, the Maddeneress', the crazy rabbit queen's/goddess's daughter, the mad hatter's rabbit or simplily the goddess of madness! My job is to make people crazy and have been told I quite possibly am the essence of mental illnesses. Ooo ain't I awesome."

She shifted her weight and pressed herself closer to him, before she forgot:

"I'm also was locked up and cursed to watch the fall of man by watching their most gruesome crimes done in a state of insanity with my family's eyes. The Byakugan! I feel badass after saying that!"

She was grinning, still very glad that she was free from her imprisonment.

"Naruto-kun?"

He was surprised by the honourific but shrugged it off he was stuck with her anyways. entertaining her he chose to acknowlegde her with a grunt and a soft yeah.

"We're going to have so much fun. You up to it?"

She was random an still yet weirdly regal, she acted like a five year old but showed amazing intellegence. She was a gentle soft spoken whisperer with what would be expect to be shouted obnoxiously loud. She was hot and fun, even if it got on his nerves right now since he just wanted to sleep but she seemed nice and wasn't even bothered by all the death which was a very good cookie point.

 _Why the hell not, could be nice to have company around while running around causing trouble. And who says no to her?_

"Yep, we're gonna have plenty of fun but first. Can we sort out the fact that I need a safe place to sleep."

"You're funny, of course I'll look after you. You're the reason why I got out and why they can't take me back in. Naruto-kun."

He yawned now very tired but she was keeping him up, which was good. The smell of rotting flesh was behind them and pretty much made him feel a little uppset but glad that the smell was gone.

"Hmm? What is it Hinata?"

"Even if you don't actually know why. Thank you very much. You saved whatever was left of my sanity, you gave me a little hope again. Thank you."


End file.
